Cover Up
by FallingForYou21
Summary: Payton Kennings is your average girl, when she meets Simon Cowell in a small encounter at Starbucks and agrees to help him out with a client. But what she didn't know is that whens he accepted his deal, Payton had no idea what she had signed up for. Now she's stuck in a six month relationship with a certain curly haired boy. Will Payton fall under his charms or will he fall under h


**Cover Up**

**Chapter 1: **

**~Payton's POV~ **

"I can't believe you're going to be 'dating' Harry Fucking Styles! Do you know how much I hate you right now!"

"Lyssa calm the fuck down, it's only for a few months. It's not like I am getting married to guy." I said as I applied a simple coat of red lipstick on my pale lips.

"I hate your job so much." She mumbled before throwing me a pair of hot pink skinny jeans that she was forcing me to wear.

"It's not my fault I met Simon Cowell at Starbucks, the day you decided to fly to North Dakota." I mumble pulling the jeans on.

"Yes it is, you could have said 'Oh! Mr. Cowell do you mind staying in L.A for the next few days until my best friend Alyssa comes back?'" Now I bet you're wondering what the hell is going on, well allow me to share my story. I am an actress up and coming, but still an actress, I happened to bump and I mean literally bump into Simon Cowell a few weeks ago. It was strange because I was expecting to get screamed at; nope all he did was apologize and offered to pay for my coffee. We started talking, and I mentioned I was an actress. He smiled at me and asked me how good of an actress I was.

_**~Flashback~ **_

_"Well, what would like me to do to prove it to you?" I ask Simon as I sip on my still warm drink. _

_"How about you walk over to the fellow over there and pretend you guys got together and then begin complaining on how he never called back." Simon commands and I raise an eyebrow. _

_"That's it? An amateur could do that." I state taking another sip of my drink before putting it down and standing up. I sway my hips slightly to add the effect of the character I was asked to play. I walk past the guy's table and then suddenly stop only a foot in front of it. He stares at me taking note that I had stopped in front of his and his friend's table. _

_"Hey! How you been? It's been so long since we saw each other." I ask him earning a strange look from his friend who was sitting next to him. He was cute, he had shaggy brown hair with light caramel colored eyes. _

_"Do I know you?" He asked, I vigorously nodded my head at him. _

_"Yeah, remember me we hooked up at that party last week? Which reminds me, you never called me back!" I shout at him earning some states from the people sitting in the small cafe. _

_"I lost your number?" He said while his friends just shook his head at his foolish friend. _

_"LOST MY NUMBER! Was I not good enough for you! What's wrong with me, why don't you love me!" I cried before falling to my knees crying as he just jumped out of his seat and came to my side. _

_"Look, I am sorry, that I lost your number if you want you can sit down-" I cut him off and scream at top of my lungs which causes Simon and the guy's eyes to widen in fear. _

"_I DON'T WANT TO SIT WITH YOU! YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME ALL I ASKED WAS FOR YOU TO CALL ME! NOT TO FUCKING MARRY ME!" I shout standing up and glaring at him. I push past him and stop next to Simon who was still sitting down staring at what was unfolding in front of him. I turn on my heel quickly to look at the guy again and then I say one more thing before I storm out. "I am glad you lost my number!" I growl before walking out, with Simon walking right behind me. I walk a few feet away from the small café before turning and facing Simon who had a small smile on his face. _

"_Well, you are truly an amazing actress." He smirked before letting his features fall into a serious look. "I was wondering if you would like to do a small job for me, it will involve a lot of your time, but I am willing to pay you whatever it takes." He says staring at me for a response. _

"_What kind of job?" I asked questioning him. Simon only looks around before lowering his voice and speaking to me. _

"_I have a client and he's a little off the rails in the woman department." I interrupt him clearing something up for myself. _

"_A manwhore?" I said raising my eyebrows at him, and he only nods and chuckles. _

"_In a way…anyways, I was wondering if you would be his cover up? Allow his fans to see that he can settle down and give him basically a better image in the public." He says to me. I take a deep breath and let the idea float in my head, what could honestly go wrong with this it's just a job. I had strong walls, no one could ever get through then no matter for hot or charming they are. _

"_How much money are we talking about?" I ask raising my eyebrow at him, but Simon only smiles at me, seeing I am on board with his plan. _

"_As much as it takes, money is no issues." He says his British accent filling the air around me. _

"_Fine." I said pulling on a fake smile, which Simon quickly dismissed as a real smile. _

"_Good, I'll fly you out and I'll have you driven over to my flat so we can discuss the final details." He said extending his hand out to me. _

"_That's fine, but if I am going to be doing this I want my best friend Alyssa with me." I said keeping my arms crossed until he agreed to my condition. _

"_That sounds lovely, you might need someone to keep you sane when you spend the next six months with Harold and his friends." Simon said chuckling which causes me to get slightly nervous._

_**~End of Flashback~ **_

Here I am only two weeks later with Alyssa in London on my way to go meet up with Simon and my new "boyfriend".

"Do I look okay?" Alyssa asks turning in the full length mirror of the bathroom. We had decided to stop in the bathroom of the airport to get changed since I wasn't very comfortable meeting anyone in sweats and a random hoodie and I am pretty sure Lyssa felt the same way. She had a blue dress which fell a little bit above her knees in the front and slightly below her knees in the back. She wore a pair of studded beige heels and her hair wavy from the braids she had placed in it halfway through the flight. The color of the dress she wore allowed her hair that was almost died completely purple to stand out even more. Alyssa honestly looked ten times better than I did right now, and she was complaining if she looked good.

"Gorgeous as always, Lyss." I said pulling a denim vest over my black tank top that had a crossed printed on the front. My multiple colored hair was in large curls that fell a few inches above my waist. I wore a pair of black lace pumps that I had go buy just for this one stupid meeting.

"You look really goo-no hot, if Harry doesn't fall in love with one of the other guys will." She said giggling at the end before stopping and turning her face into a serious one. "But not Louis, okay he's mine." She said glaring at me; I just wave her off before turning to the mirror and applying a quick couple of layers of mascara. I knew that any of the guys falling for either me or Lyssa was completely impossible, they had models running after them, people with influences and there was us. Two normal girls who were a part of their world by mere luck and nothing more.

"Sure Lyss whatever you say." I said sarcastically while I shoved everything back into my makeup bag.

"I am dead serious Pay!" She said throwing her hands in the air and waving them around. After I told her about my job she did what she called "research" which in my mind was basically stalking the guys. Lyss head is now full of useless facts and random fantasies of her marrying Louis, honestly at this point I am ready to check her into a mental hospital.

"Lyssa, I know you're serious and that's what scares me. Know can we get going I really don't want I be late to this meeting." I said picking up my bags and pulling them out of the bathroom. I find a cart to place them in and we throw everything on that and push it around the airport.

"Do you think Simon sent of the guys for us?" Lyss randomly asks as we walk down the airport towards the entrance looking for something signaling they were waiting for us.

"I don't know, doubt it they have lives too you know like getting drunk." I said frowning remember that I was about to walk into a house full of teenage boys. The oldest according to Alyssa was only about 21 and the youngest was 18. Great, I am going to be around five immature, hormonal guys for the next six months and being the big superstars they are they probably drink or smoke. "Lyss do you know if any of the guys smoke or drink?" I ask not even bothering to look at her while I ask, knowing she heard me.

"Yeah, they all drink expect Liam well he drinks but not enough to get drunk. As for smoking like what kind of smoking are we talking about?" She asks which causes me to stop and raise an eyebrow at her.

"That do you mean what kind of smoking?" I said slightly worried. It's not that I haven't been around drugs ever, my best friend used to do them all the time. But people while they are high aren't always the most pleasant people to deal with.

"Like weed smoking or like cigarette smoking?" Lyssa asks me while raising an eyebrow at me.

"Either." I said before turning and pushing the cart again since I was blocking the way.

"Well, the fan sites say that it's only cigarette smoking and that is Zayn. But as for drugs not that any fans are aware of." She said shrugging as if I had just asked them if they like chocolate chip cookies or something.

"Are you Payton?" Someone asked me from beside me they had on a baggy hoodie and a pair of sunglasses covering their face.

"Depends whose asking." I said keeping my head forward as I kept walking.

"Well if you stop I could introduce myself." He said putting a hand on my cart signaling that he wanted me to slow down and talk to him. I turn into the waiting area of the airport and stop move. I turn to the stranger as I lean against the cart, making me look impatient and rude, but at this point I really didn't care.

"Well…who are you?" I asked tapping my foot against the floor which made a clicking noise each time my foot hit the floor. He pulls off his sunglasses and takes off his hood, which didn't help at all determine who he was. It was a tall guy, with a closely shaved head and I will admit he was pretty hot.

"Does that clear things up?" He asks smiling at me and Alyssa who lightly gasped before running into the arms of the stranger. "Yeah, I totally have no clue who you are." I said frowning at the stranger, but soon Alyssa untangles herself from him and slaps my arm. "OW! LYSSA! WHAT THE HELL!" I scream at her as I rub my arm to calm the pain down.

"That is Liam Payne, your 'boyfriend's' band mate." She whisper shouts at me before slapping the back of my head, with a huff.

"Abusive." I mumble to myself, but she apparently heard because Alyssa turns around and glares at me. "Sorry." I mumble again and let the pain subside before turning to Liam.

"I am sorry for getting you slapped twice." He said apologetically while extending his hand out. I push it out of the way and pull him into a hug, if I am going to be dating his band mate soon, might as make it look like we are long lost best friends. "Liam, long time no see!" I shout out to the open where people where starting to take notice of Liam. "People are staring…I can't just appear out of nowhere, so I guess we are old best friends now." I whisper into his ear before letting him go and smiling at him. He only nods his head at me and lets a smile float on his face.

"It's nice to see you too Payton." He said with a smile, before taking the baggage cart and pushing it towards his car. He seemed sweet and not too immature; maybe the other is will be the same way?

"So Liam, how are the guys?" I ask as we walk into a sea of photographers who are struggling to get a picture of me while shouting questions at me and Liam.

"They're good, Harry can't wait to see you though." He said with a wink, which causes me to laugh. "Um…Pay are you going to introduce me to your friend?" He asks turning towards Alyssa who was trying to push her way out of the sea of paparazzi.

"Lyssa, we gotta go, come on!" I shout over everyone and grab her hand pulling her along with as I fall back in step with Liam.

"Liam, this is my best friend Alyssa, but you can call her Lyssa or Lyss." I said pointing to Lyssa as we walk to a Range Rover where a other guy sat in waiting. This was tall like Liam, but with a leaner body, his hair was slightly long, but you could barely tell because it was swooped to the side. I poked Lyssa's arm to get her attention which she reluctantly gave to me.

"Lyss which one is that one?" I asked to my best who only slapped the back of my head again. "That is Louis Tomlinson." She whispered angrily at me before smiling and turning to Louis. He had a simple pair of grey sweatpants with a white t-shirt that had a pocket that landed on his chest.

"Louis!" I shouted at the guy, a flash of confusion filled his eyes before realization filled his eyes.

"Hey, I missed you, too!" He shouted before picking up in a huge hug and spinning me around. "I zoned out during the meeting, when they told us your name…erm what is it?" He whispered into my ear which caused me laugh.

"Payton." I whispered before letting his neck go allowing him to put me down.

"Pay, I missed you so much, love!" He shouted at me, before setting me down and helping Liam place our bags in the back of the black Range Rover. I walk over to Lyssa and lightly slap her cheek before leaning my head against her head.

"Dream come true for you isn't it?" I ask softly which causes her to nod her head at me.

"Am I awake Pay?" She asks before going back to staring dreamingly at Louis who was oblivious to my best friend.

"Yeah…and case you're not…" I said slapping her cheek with full force and running to hide behind Liam. "Liam save me!" I shout to him as he only laughs at me while shaking his head. "Louis do something!" I shout to the other boy who only grabs me and throws me over his shoulder, before running around the car with Alyssa following only about two feet behind.

"You'll never catch me!" Louis shouts at Alyssa who was starting to slow down due to the heels she was wearing. When Louis noticed that she was starting to get tired he stop too, but I quickly yelled at him.

"Louis keep running, she's faking! Louis keep running!" I shout as Lyss smirks before tackling both me and Louis down to the ground where we land with a thud against the cement. "Ow!" Louis shouted from underneath me, I get up into sitting position while staying on his back. "Payton, get off me!" He shouts at me from, but since he was facing the ground it sounded more like a sound a dying animal would make. I stand up with the help of a still laughing Liam, who offered me his hand.

"I think we are all going to get allow great." He whispers into my ear before letting my hand go. I nod my head at him and turn to Alyssa who was apologizing to Louis for knocking him down.

"I am sorry Louis." She said again pleading for his forgiveness, but he was just waving his hand signaling for her to forget about it.

"It's okay, it was Pay's fault anyways." He said shrugging it off, like nothing.

"Oi! It was so not my fault, I told you to keep running!" I shout him, before stomping to the car and slipping into the passenger seat. If we are getting alone this well, after knowing each other for only two seconds then we should be able to get along fine after six months. I just hope that all the other boys are like Louis and Liam, if not then we might have a problem.


End file.
